The Flow cytometry section has recently installed a FACScan for use by DIR investigators. This insturment is on indefinite loan from NCHGR and is linked to the FCS/NIAID network to allow for offsite data analysis. The FCS has purchased a new FACS Vantage multiparameter flow cytometer, which will probably arrive early FY '95. The FACStar Plus has been upgraded to perform simultaneous 5 color analysis. This upgrade is unique to this instrument and a similar insturment in Buffalo. This is new technology that is currently under beta testing at these facilities. The amount of usage by DIR labs has increased 3539 hrs in FY 93 to 3659 hrs in FY 94. The percentage of this time devoted to sorting has increased from 48% to 56% of total usage. Therefore, for the first time, more than half of the usage time (including use of the user operated Epics Profile) was devoted to sorting.